Los diálogos de Bryan
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Editorial Pornúa  presenta: "Tener un pene puede ser divertido, es fácil jugar con él y hasta nos deja orinar parados. Dicen que el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro... cuando en verdad, para muchos... es el pene". Drabbles. Yaoi. Contenido sexual
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buen día queridos lectores! Kiray Himawari y yo estamos sumamente felices de presentarles un nuevo proyecto que hemos creado juntas (no muy serio en su contenido, pero que va muy enserio: **Editorial Pornúa®. Con este trabajo, que es una serie de drabbles, inauguramos nuestro proyecto. Pueden pasar a nuestros perfiles para más información sobre este trabajo****

****Disclaimer. Beyblade no nos pertenece****

**Advertencias. Contenido seTSual (sí, seTSual) y yaoi **

**-Kiray y Lacryma cortando el liston para inaugurar nuestra editorial-**

* * *

><p><strong>Editorial Pornúa® presenta:<strong>

_**Los Diálogos de Bryan**_

_**~o~**_

**DESACUERDO**

_Los verdaderos amigos se tienen que enfadar de vez en cuando._

Louis Pasteur

-Hace días que no hacemos nada juntos, hasta parece que nos hemos peleado- Lo sacudió con fuerza.- ¡Chingada Madre, reacciona!-

No pasó nada…

-Amigo, tienes que reaccionar, no podemos seguir así. Mira, te compré algunas cosas. Podemos divertirnos juntos, como antes-

Su amigo permaneció inmóvil. En verdad parecía molesto. Sería que... ¿Se había enterado de la traición?.. No, no podía ser. ¡Pero si lo habían gozado juntos!

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició

-Vamos, no seas así, te compré las revistas esas para gays... ¡Yo, Bryan Kuznetsov, comprando revistas para gays!-

Lo acarició de nuevo...

-¡Ni hablar! tú no estás de humor y yo tampoco; pero no importa, sigamos viendo pornografía a ver si te levantas-

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer. Esperamos que haya sido tan (bizarro) divertido de leer, como para nosotros fue el escribirlo. <strong>

**¡Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!**

**Kiray Himawari y Lacryma Kismet**

**(Cabecillas) Directoras Generales de Editorial Pornúa®**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Así es señoras y señores! El segundo drabble sobre esta relación tan conmovedora. **

**Me gustaría aclarar que esto no ha sido escrito solamente por mí (se puede pensar porque está en mi cuenta). Son propiedad de Kiray y míos, a lo mejor unos están hechos más por ella que por mí y viceversa, pero ambas retroalimentamos la idea. **

**Bien, muchas gracias a Funeral-Of-The-Humanity y a PPBKAI por su review, también a tí esposa mía, Kiray, re bonito nuestra editorial *-***

**Disclaimer y advertencias al principio**

* * *

><p><strong>Editorial Pornúa® presenta:<strong>

_**Los Diálogos de Bryan**_

_**~o~**_

**CAMARADAS**

_El verdadero amigo es aquél que está a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte._

Len Wein

-¿¡Quien te entiende cabrón! La otra vez ni querías y hoy andas que no te aguantas ¡Necesito terminar el trabajo para mañana, así que te esperas!

Esta era una rara ocasión en la que Bryan y su amigo tenían necesidades diferentes. Bryan debía entregar urgentemente unos documentos en su trabajo, y su amigo no podía sacarse de la _cabeza_ a cierto pelirrojo.

-Sí, ya sé que Ivanov está solo en su departamento y que nos invitó a pasar la noche con él, pero precisamente necesito estas horas para terminar el trabajo, así que esta vez no podremos ir

Pero el jaleo de aquel era insoportable. Bryan recargó los codos en el escritorio y frotó su rostro con las manos, evidentemente frustrado.

-Por favor – Dijo bajando la voz, suplicante- al rato te hecho _la mano _y ahorita échamela tú a mi

Sin embargo la insistencia era fuerte. Sudaba de la presión que su amigo ejercía, era tremendamente obstinado.

-¡Está bien! Vamos con el pelirrojo – se puso de pie para seguir hacia donde _apuntaba _su amigo – ¡Y si me corren es por tu pinche culpa!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Esos son amigos!<strong>

**¡Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!**

**Kiray Himawari y Lacryma Kismet**

**(Cabecillas) Directoras Generales de **Editorial Pornúa®****


	3. Chapter 3

**¡No saben lo felices que estamos Kiray y yo por la aceptación que ha tenido este fic! Al parecer nuestra misión y los objetivos se están cumpliendo (véase mi perfil). **

**Muchas gracias a Nyu Oz Leonhart, GabZ, Hilary Kriss Yagami, Katja Kitayima, Funeral-of-The-Humanity, PPBKAI, Gabb'sy, Any Kisuky y a Amatistas en las manos por sus hermosos reviews *-* **

**Advertencias en el primer capítulo**

**Este drabble viene a cuenta de Kiray Himawari :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Editorial Pornúa® presenta:<strong>

_**Los Diálogos de Bryan**_

_**~o~**_

**Desconsiderado**

_Los amigos se convierten con frecuencia en ladrones de nuestro tiempo._

Platón

- Eres un cabrón de lo peor – le habló. – Primero me despiertas, me pides que te eche la mano, te ayudo ¿y me pagas con esto?

Quizá estaba serio, quizá frustrado, pero era la tercera vez que ocurría esa semana. Podía soportar las desveladas procurándolo, el cansancio físico por ayudarlo, pero ¿con eso le pagaba?

- No mames, cabrón, tres veces esta semana. ¡Piensa! Para eso tienes la cabeza, chingada madre es tardísimo. – miró su reloj, llegaría tarde otra vez. - La próxima vez que tengas un problema te quedarás sin ayuda porque… -sintió un pequeño despertar en su amigo, parecía querer encararlo. –No inventes, pendejo, ya es tardísimo – su amigo lo miró fijamente, retador. – Vale, tú ganas, pero que sea la última vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Si les interesa unirse a la Editorial ¡Son bienvenidos! <strong>

**(Consultar las bases XD)**

**Comentarios y sugerencias son agradecidos**

**Kiray Himawari y Lacryma Kismet**

**(Cabecillas) Directoras Generales de **Editorial Pornúa®****


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Wi! Nos complace a Kiray y a mí traer hasta la comodidad de su laptop, computadora, tablet o smartphone este nuevo drabble. **

**Es especialmente por el 14 de febrero (ah! ternurita 3), no por el amor de pareja, sino por el tributo a esas amistades duraderas, fieles, sinceras, honestas, en las que ser camaradas lo es todo, una verdadera hermandan... Y Bryan es un buen ejemplo**

**Gracias a Hillary Krizz Yagami, Katja Kitayima, Funeral-of-The-Humanity y a PPBKAI por sus reviews en el capítulo 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Editorial Pornúa® presenta:<strong>

_**Los Diálogos de Bryan**_

_**~o~**_

**Inicio**

_¡Qué raro y maravilloso es ese fugaz instante en el que nos damos cuenta de que hemos descubierto un amigo!_

William Rotsler

En ese entonces Bryan tenía 11 años. Miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia la calle y ahí estaba él: su vecino bicolor con el que jugaba cada tarde. Estaba dispuesto a gritarle desde donde estaba, pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su vecino no sólo era buen amigo, sino que era hermoso.

Y entonces, algo entre sus piernas llamó su atención

-¿Tú qué? ¡A ti ni te hablo!

A Bryan le pareció que su entrepierna le pedía a gritos que lo agarrara con sus manos. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, toda su vida supo que ahí estaba, pero siempre quieto y en silencio.

-Ya te agarré. Ahora ¿qué hago? – le dijo con las manos dentro de sus pantalones-

Ahora no era un grito, fue un susurro. Obedientemente, Bryan comenzó a acariciarlo como le dijo. Se sentía muy bien, diferente a todo lo que haya percibido antes. Al poco tiempo su cuerpo se tensó y un chisguete blanco manchó los pantalones.

-¡Oye! Eso se sintió bien. No sabía que hicieras eso

Y efectivamente, fue la experiencia más maravillosa que tuvo en su vida. Su entrepierna parecía agradecido de la atención que le brindó, hasta parecía que le prometía que la pasaría aún mejor.

-Es un hecho… tú y yo no la vamos a pasar muy bien

Lo tomó en un movimiento que pareció un fraterno apretón de manos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡GRACIAS POR LEER!<strong>

**LOS MOTELES TIENEN PROMOCIONES ESTA FECHA, ¡APROVECHEN! **

**Sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos**

**Kiray Himawari y Lacryma Kismet**

**(Cabecillas) Directoras generales de **Editorial Pornúa®** **


	5. Chapter 5

******WII Kiray yo estamos felices por esta nueva entrega! Estamos sorprendidas por la respuesta que ha tenido este fic, eso demuestra que no somos las únicas con mente perversa! **

**Muchas gracias a Brychat, PPBKAI, G****abZ, Funeral-of-The-Humanity, Katja Kitayima y a Hilary Kriss Yagami por sus bonitos reviews! esperamos que este nuevo invento sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p><strong>Editorial Pornúa® presenta:<strong>

_**Los Diálogos de Bryan**_

_**~o~**_

**Reencuentro **

_Recorre a menudo la senda que lleva al huerto de tu amigo, no sea que la maleza te impida ver el camino._

Proverbio indio

Bryan nunca había estado en una depresión tan fuerte. Por más de seis meses perdió el interés de trabajar, salir a la calle, visitar a su familia, tener pareja o simplemente por realizar sus hobbies.

La rutina laboral la seguía sólo para subsistir económicamente, lo demás lo hacía por inercia y con poco esfuerzo. Nunca fue una persona que se esmerara en su arreglo personal, pero sí en el aseo y cuidado de su cuerpo, pero ahora ni eso hacía. Su barba y cabellos crecieron, subió un par de kilos y las uñas las dejaba crecer demasiado.

Poco le importaba su decadencia, hasta que en una ocasión, cuando estaba apáticamente sentado en la sala cambiando los canales de la televisión, subió el resorte de sus pants para meter su mano con la intensión de rascarse.

El placer de quitar la comezón no fue como antes, pues el tacto le decía que algo no andaba bien ahí abajo. Estiró más el pantalón y miró lo que pasaba.

-¡No… esto ya está muy mal!

Dijo asustado. De un salto se paró y fue directamente al baño. Abrió la puerta del espejo colocado arriba del lavamanos, sacando de ahí crema para afeitar y un rastrillo. Quitó sus pants y se metió a la ducha. Hábilmente utilizó aquellos instrumentos. Una vez que terminó suspiró aliviado, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Cuando me asomé y no te vi me asusté! – Le dijo afligido a su amigo - ¡Tengo que salir de esto, no puedo abandonarte así!

Y juntos encontraron la fuerza para seguir adelante

* * *

><p><strong>¡GRACIAS POR LEER!<strong>

**TAREA DEL MES: PERVERTIRSE SANAMENTE, COMO GUSTEN HACERLO :3**

**Sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos**

**Kiray Himawari y Lacryma Kismet**

**(Cabecillas) Directoras generales de **Editorial Pornúa®****


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola queridos y pervertidos lectores! Esta nueva entrega corre a cargo de Kiray Himawari**

**Muchas gracias a Brychat, Hillary Kryss Yagami, ppbkai, GabZ, Any Kisuky y a Nyu oz Leonhart por sus bonitos reviews, y a todos los lectores en general! Nunca pensamos que esta fic, que salió a partir de bromas de un segundo a otro, gustara tanto.**

**Ahora sí, sin mas preámbulos ¡Se va y se corre! (sin albur... bueno, sí):**

* * *

><p><strong>Editorial Pornúa® presenta:<strong>

_**Los Diálogos de Bryan**_

_**~o~**_

**Cambios **

_Cambia de placeres, pero no cambies de amigos._

Voltaire

Algo andaba muy mal. Era joven, hacía ejercicio diariamente, su alimentación era balanceada, sus exámenes médicos indicaban que todo estaba bien; en pocas palabras; Bryan Kuznetsov gozaba de una perfecta salud. Pero todo aquello que se suponía estaba bien no explicaba el motivo por el cual su _amigo_ estaba dejando de reaccionar en medio de sus aventuras salvajes, o bien simplemente tardaba mucho tiempo en que éste se animara. Era frustrante, definitivamente **NO **quería recurrir al viagra. Es que… ¡No era un pinche viejito senil! Ah, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y revolvió su cabello, eso no podía estar pasando…

- Deja de fantasear con Ivanov durante el trabajo- escuchó la voz de Kai que venía entrando a su oficina.

- No estoy fantaseando con Ivanov – gruñó molesto.

- Entonces deja de fantasear con desconocidos y trabaja que para eso es que te pago – y sin más Kai dejó el lugar, pues sólo había ido a recoger una carpeta que hacía unos minutos atrás había olvidado allí.

Bryan desquitó su desesperación tirando de su lavanda cabello, si seguía así había dos riesgos; uno era quedarse calvo y el otro ser un frígido por el resto de su vida. Las expectativas no eran para nada buenas, así que, enfurecido, lanzó todas las cosas de su escritorio, ¡su _amigo_ no se quedaría así!

Con aplomo se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, Kai Hiwatari, y sin tocar previamente la puerta se adentró a los dominios del fénix. El joven bicolor lo miró con una ceja enarcada entre desconcertado y molesto y luego perdió de vista a Kuznetsov para de pronto sentir que alguien lo levantaba de su asiento sin delicadeza…

- ¿Qué chingados estás haciendo, Kuznetsov? – replicó molesto cuando sus documentos y demás decoraciones salieron volando de su escritorio.

- Tengo que echarle la mano a mi _**amigo**_ – respondió con determinación y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Hiwatari tragó saliva cuando sintió que estaba siendo despojado de sus ropas. En menos de un minuto tenía al bicolor sobre el escritorio desnudo y con un sonrojo que se le antojaba adorable…

- Dicen que hay que cambiar de vez en cuando de platillo, y para mi _amigo_, tú serás el plato fuerte… -

Y de no haber sido porque las puertas y paredes de esa oficina estaban recubiertas con corcho, probablemente hubieran escuchado los gritos "desgarradores" (placenteros) del joven empresario de nombre Kai.

**-o-**

Ya por la tarde Bryan tomaba un baño con agua caliente mientras tarareaba una canción, parecía de muy buen humor… De repente sintió un pequeño tironcito…

- Ah, te gustó, ¿verdad? - su amigo lo encaró con mayor firmeza, ¡por su puesto que le había gustado!

- Te prometo que vamos a divertirnos más seguido, a veces el pelirrojo es medio aburrido, pero no te preocupes porque podré cambiar a Ivanov por el chaparro de Kai, pero a ti, a ti, _amigo mío_, nunca te he de cambiar.

Y lo estrechó entre sus manos con un fuerte apretón para sellar un nuevo pacto…

* * *

><p><strong> Siempre son buenos los cambios, definitivamente<strong>

**Sugerencia: redtube, youporn, pornotube, xhamster, aunque seguramente han de conocer más... (Cuál será la favorita de Bryan?)**

**Kiray Himawari y Lacryma Kismet**

**(Cabecillas) Directoras generales de **Editorial Pornúa®****


End file.
